wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Juniqua le Délirant
You seem somewhat familiar. Have I stolen from you before?'' '- Juniqua Juniqua '''is a pirate, treasure seeker and food connoisseur. She lives on her ship, the Sunken Virtue, off the coast of Southern Eastern Kingdoms. Her goal is to find that one treasure jackpot that will make her piracy legend. Pronunciation of name Juniqua's name is pronounced ''junee (like a June but with a longer ‘eee’ sound at the end) {the next part is said fast so it blends} 'c '(like car) wa (like wattle) junee cwa'' - juni·q·ua''' Background In her youth she was a renowned trouble maker. Whilst her decision to join the Bloodsail Buccaneers shocked all the villagers, they all cared deeply for her welfare despite the trouble that she had always given them. As a buccaneer, Juniqua was quite confident and her fellow crew noted that she is very reliable, indicating she was likely a very effective member of the Bloodsail Buccaneers. When Juniqua was fourteen years old, three years after she joined the Bloodsail Buccaneers, she was sailing on a ship, when suddenly, her ship was captured by slavers and she was sold to an old lecherous troll near the eastern isles of Durotar. During her time as a slave, she was forced to entertain her captors by dancing with fire sticks which burnt her hands badly. She also suffered great horrors and was beaten often for the smallest of reasons. This was her new life until two years later, a pirate by the name of Lacky ‘One Eye’ Jack appeared and while his goal was simply to pilfer the troll’s tribe, he freed as many slaves as he could once he saw the slaves living conditions and they all fled together on his ship, the Bent Mast. Unfortunately that night the Bent Mast was blown off course in a horrifying storm, only to get shipwrecked off the coast of the eastern shores of Lordaeron, straight into the thicket of the Lich King's army. Barely clinging to life after being shipwrecked, Juniqua was dragged to Arthas camp. She protested and begged for death, but Arthas, chose to torture her instead for his pleasure. After she was on the brink of mutilation she was finally killed. Arthas desecrated Juniqua’s spirit, corrupting her soul, and brought her back as a mindless killing machine. Juniqua was now a member of the scourge. Once she was turned she became a complete and total slave of the Lich King. In her undeath, she aided the scourge in their bloody assaults against Azeroth. At first she did whatever she was ordered to do but when she was sent to abolish all life in a fishing village Juniqua woke up (well that’s how she would word it anyway.) It was as if fog had been blown from her consciousness and she started to feel this was all a little off. Sure she killed and pilfered before, she is a pirate after all, but not in the sick fashion she was currently harming people. No longer being much use in the field Arthas sent Juniqua to aid Highlord Mograine at Acherus. Juniqua helped, with much reluctance, in the defeat of the Scarlet Crusade, at New Avalon but it was the last straw, she was her old self again, and she was desperate for an escape. Picking her timing of her freedom was crucial and luckily her chance came when she was ordered to help in the attack on Light's Hope Chapel (where the Lich King's betrayal of the Death Knights was revealed.) Not really caring what the sod the Lich King did or did not do she was just happy to be free again and she used Arthas’s betrayal as her excuse to break the bonds of slavery Arthas had over her once and for all. Following the re-taking of Archerus, something she felt at least she ought to help with considering she was about to bail on all the other death knights who broke free of Arthas, Juinqua was ordered to return to Stormwind, to pledge her blade to the Alliance but instead she went back to the seas and pledged herself to no one but herself. Physical Traits *Juniqua is a young, somewhat tall woman with shoulder length, bleak cloud blue hair with thick full bangs which she often wears up in a bun. *She has a curvy build and her skin colour is an odd combination of tropical tan and dull slate blue. *She wears heavy & dramatic black eye makeup and her mouth, which is always set in a wicked slanted grin, is always painted with her trademark color, crimson red. *She has a crimson tattoo on her left shoulder which represents a buccaneer’s compass (homage to her roots, respectively). *Her clothing is always dyed the same crimson red except for her favourite boots which was pilfered off the coast of booty bay, they're black. Her blades are smeared with the blood of her latest 'hostile takeover.' *She has several diamond stud piercings, ranging from smallest to largest back to smallest, over her left eyebrow. *She has lashing scars running down her back and burn scars on her hands and wrists. *She has freckles and a pert little nose. *Her eyes are naturally narrowed in a judgemental stare while her eye color is shocking electric blue. *She smell strongly of the briny sea air. *She wears a large lavishly jeweled ring on her middle finger on the right hand. *When she gets off her boat she suffers from sea legs and takes a few minutes to get her land legs back. Personality *Juniqua is greedy and will do anything for money, accepting any challenge that comes along. Her love of money stems from her childhood, where she lived a poor life; she is very loyal to money. *She likes teasing people. *She has a ticking time bomb personality in the sense that is she often laid back, preferring to take her time as she travels around the world rather than rushing from one place to another. During this cycle of her personality she is very approachable, good natured and can enjoy a good laugh (even if it's at her own expense.) Yet like all bombs there are times they explode and when they do things get very messy. Such is her personality. *she is very unmerciful during combat (perhaps as a result of her violent past.) She will break the necks or spines of her enemies without hesitation, even when they cry for forgiveness. *Despite her tendency to remain calm and collected in battle, she can be quite intimidating and forceful when she wishes. *Juniqua is a perplexing person with some rather difficult to understand point of views. For example, she believes if two people share very different views, its better they try to kill each other and be done with it. *Juniqua considers herself pretty, often comparing herself to a fairy-tale princess. So far, she has found nobody who agrees with her, and tends to be brought sharply back to earth by the more cynical people around her. Since she sees herself as the most beautiful lady in all of the seas; if someone disagrees, she will often smash the offender in the face. *She does not like excessive noise, nor does she like 'fence sitting' and often will take the risk of life even against overwhelming odds. *She can be foreboding to men, especially subordinates and is not afraid to put her foot down firmly on things that go against her interests. *One of Juniqua’s most prominent characteristics is a strong respect towards food and preparation of food, she strongly believes that a chef's work must be treated as though it were sacred. *When pushed too far she can be cruel above all else. *Juniqua has a brave attitude towards life. Bounties Though she is a pirate, she isn’t a bad person, not truly. In fact she mostly fights and steals from other pirates, yet it seems she is considered dangerous in some parts of Azeroth and is given bounties simply because she calls herself a pirate. She is considered a villain by the general public who aren't familiar with her. While this is a hassle for her, like most other pirates, she sees her bounties as a form of achievement, a sign of how much fame and recognition her actions have produced. First bounty: 1, 500G posted by bureaucrats in Orgrimmar. It was simple enough, Juniqua was tired of walking through the barrens and saw a Wolf mount tied to a tree, it’s not that she “stole” the mount, she just borrowed it without asking. She would have returned it but had a better offer so sold it to a nomad Tauren tribe. Bargain! Second bounty: ''' 250G for fighting in Booty Bay. '''Third bounty: 2,000G for some unfortunate events in the Crossroads. Trivia *Her ship’s name is the Sunken Virtue *She mostly fights only other pirates, not the general public. *Pet Parrot is called Lacky (after Lacky One Eye Jack) *She has no knowledge of healing; when her parrot, Lacky, had a high fever she made it eat cold food. When she was hanging out at steamwheedle port and a goblin feel down and broke his ankle so she soaked a sponge in some ale and placed it over his ankle because she knew the goblin liked ale. *She is known to some as 'Juni' and 'Dread Juni'. *Juniqua has an extreme thirst for adventure and this adventurous nature also makes her tend to avoid taking 'the easy way out' at times. *She can easily be amazed by the simplest things, such as a gust of wind, and can be confused by concepts such as that by digging a hole right next to another she may be stopping the other hole from being a hole because she is digging another hole next to it and could be filling in the old hole while digging the new hole. *A running gag with other pirates is that while she is very perceptive during battle her sense of direction is extremely poor, to the point of getting lost on a straight path. Present Day Juniqua is working on getting back into the Bloodsail Buccaneer's good books after a misfortunate incident involving a great hunt for a Hyacinth Macaw. Quotes *''"The gold, it calls to me."'' *''"I'll be havin' that gold before ye go, savvy?"'' *''"Don't be alarmed, I’m taking over this pretty ship."'' *''"AYE! AVAST!!"'' *''"You're off the edge of the map, mate."'' *''"Drink up, me 'earties. Yo ho."'' ((RP Details)) I'm kissing some major Bloodsail Booty ATM so I'm living in Booty Bay most days. If you see me around Booty Bay I'm free for RP... as long as it involves some general Booty Bay destruction followed by a pint or two, savvy? *evil cackle* When not causing general mayhem in sea side ports she hires her piracy services out. ((If you need to run something she will aid you for a small fee and a chance at some of the loot.)) ((RP INFO: How to dress like a Pirate)) Yo ho, so ye want to dress like a scurvy dog me'earties? There are some fun options for those who wish to enjoy life as a pirate but looking the part is essential. Here is a quick wardrobe guide on perfecting your look. '1st Option: The "Lazy Pirate" Option' Buy or make Savory Deviate Delights. You eat it and there is a 50/50 chance you'll transform into a pirate or a ninja. If you turn into a ninja just click off the buff and eat again. This is the easiest way to give yourself a human pirate costume. '2nd Option: The "Bloodsail Friendly" Option' **** This option requires a minimum reputation of neutral or higher with the Bloodsail Buccaneer's and will drop your rep with the goblins. *** The most authentic pirate uniform is obtained via two quests, the first quest requires at least neutral and the quest is called "Dressing the Part" and is given by Fleet Master Firallon. The objective of the quest is simply find and interact with Firallon, and does not involve killing or finding items (it's pretty easy.) After you speak to him he will give you the Buccaneer's Uniform which includes four dress items: Bloodsail Shirt, Bloodsail sash,Bloodsail Pants and the Bloodsail Boots. From here you can leave it but if you want the full Bloodsail set you will need the hat, the Bloodsail Admiral's Hat. The benefits of getting this hat is you also gain the title Bloodsail Admiral, and when you wear the hat it summons a unique companion pet, a blood parrot. In order to get this you need to be at least Friendly with the bloodsails and do the quest "Avast Ye, Admiral!" given by Fleet Master Firallon again. '3rd Option: The "I don't have the time to be friendly with the Bloodsail" Option' So you want to dress like a pirate but for whatever reason you don't want to grind the rep needed for the bloodsail friendly option, never fear this is very doable. It does require you to have a little luck, know a tailor and run some instances. There are a few options but I have only included a handful as I want to play wow, not type lol. HATS & EYE PATCHES (Crafted) Admiral's Hat (Very Rare Drop) First Mate Hat (IMHO this is the best looking pirate hat in game) (Drop) Swashbuckler's Eyepatch CHEST (Crafted) White/Black/Red Swashbuckler's Shirt (Drop) Buccaneer's Vest WAIST (Quest) Captain Sander's Sash LEGS (Drop) Buccaneer's Pants FEET (Drop) Buccaneer's Boots WEAPONS Choice of weapons is up to you, running the Deadmines will enable you to get some nice blades. You may be a pirate who doesn't weild anything but a drinking stein so again steins are world drops and can be picked up fairly cheap off AH. COMPANION PETS Again the choice is yours (I'm a pet collector myself so feel free to go crazy) however parrots, water reltated pets, rats and tabby cats (no pure breeds here) are the companion pet of choice for any true Pirate, Arrr! (Drop) Parrot Cage (Green Wing Macaw) (Vendor) Parrot Cage (Senegal) (Vendor) Parrot Cage (Cockatiel) (Quest) Miniwing (Drop, The Rarest Pet) Parrot Cage (Hyacinth Macaw) Helpful Advice: If you are honestly going to try this get the Bunny Hunter addon, took me 18,634 loots till one dropped (for a different toon), to put it in perspective that's farming goblin rep from friendly to exalted and then I had a few extra days of getting no rep. It will kill your time IRL and bloodsail rep trying to get it but good luck if you're going to try. FYI Bunny Hunter, who collects the information, has this pet at 1:10,000 drop rate. (Vendor) Cat Carrier (Silver Tabby) (Vendor) Cat Carrier (Orange Tabby) (Rare Drop) Cat Carrier (Black Tabby) (Fishing) Magical Crawdad Box (Fishing) Giant Sewer Rat (Fishing Reward) Strand Crawler (Fishing Reward) Any of the buckets (Snarly, Muckbreath, Chuck or Toothy) from Bag of Fishing Treasure (Children's Week Quest) Whiskers (Children's Week Quest) Speedy ''Now ye have no excuse, go fore an' get snazzy ya lilly livered scallywag!! '' Category:Archived Characters Category:Archived